1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a printing press having a device for tensioning a printing plate on a plate cylinder. More specifically, the present invention relates to a device for tensioning a printing plate on a plate cylinder of a rotary printing press. In essence, a device for tensioning a printing plate on a plate cylinder of rotary printing presses can have a tensioning arrangement disposed in a gap of the plate cylinder for accommodating the printing plate rear end, the tensioning arrangement including a shaft with tensioning elements mounted thereon, and including clamping elements for clamping angular and non-angular printing plate ends. The clamping elements can be held on bolts mounted on the tensioning elements. Further, the tensioning arrangement can also include pressure springs which act on the tensioning and clamping elements, and pneumatic units for relaxing and releasing the printing plate end, whereby the clamping elements, with a shoulder formed thereon, are braced against a projection of the plate cylinder.
2. Background Information
German Patent Application DE 42 44 279 A1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,954, shows such a device, whereby several rows of pressure springs are required, in order to clamp and tension the printing plate. With this known construction, however, it is not disclosed as to how the clamping force can be increased.